


Arching Electricity

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, Torture, slight suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY“Pick Who Dies” | Collars | Kidnapped
Relationships: Tim Drake & Joker (DCU)
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Arching Electricity

Electricity pounds through Tim, his body seizing and arching off the table. Joker cackles next to the gurney, a grin stretched across thin red lips. 

“Daddy Bats chose you! You’re the unwanted birdy, left all alone!”

Logically, Tim knew this would happen. If Bruce had to choose one child to sacrifice, it was Tim. There was no way around it. It still hurts, though. Another shot of electricity makes its way through Tim, and he tilts his head back and  _ screams _ . He can’t take the pain. It’s too much. He just wants to be dead already.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
